


The powers of a body length mirror

by Purapine69



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Other, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purapine69/pseuds/Purapine69
Summary: A short story about how to contain 173, a doctor asks for assistance from a friend on how to achieve his next assignment.
Relationships: NA
Kudos: 1





	The powers of a body length mirror

“Mina, Please! I beg of you I’m about to lose my job; you have to help me!” Jim pleads clinging to my legs “I- I ho-how will I move on with my life knowing what I know? Having seen what I have seen?”

I sigh clicking off the tv; The first time in months I’ve heard from him and he’s begging me for another favor. “Uh-huh, And who do you think is still miffed you took the credit for that thesis on a poisonous plant?”

“I wrote that-”

“You didn’t write anything you had me do all the work to get you into this position and I don’t even get so much as a thank you.” I snap back pushing him off me “And then you get on your high horse about your new job; you know I’d like some of those perks to mother fucker.”

The older man bites his lip green eyes searching for an answer in he carpeted floor “I. .hmm I- Your right i’m sorry.” he admits moving into a sitting position “But I still do need your help if I can’t figure out how to contain this thing I won’t get to be the head of my own project.”

“Sounds like a you problem; not a me problem.”

“I can make it worth your while.” he offers digging through his pockets for his wallet “I have saved a ton of money; I can easily afford whatever lifestyle you want.”

“As tempting as that sounds, I’m fine working the job I have now and I make more than enough.” I reply turning back to my phone “Go ask one of the other people that work at that crazy place. I'm sure they know something.”

He sighs putting his wallet back and climbing onto my couch “Fine. I’ll do it myself then but could you at least give me some tips?” he reaches behind the chair to pull out a black briefcase “Just a skim. Please?”

I roll my eyes “Fine. But I want 3 million this time mr. my-pockets-are-deep”

“Done.” He beams quickly opening the briefcase hand handing me a manila folder.

Blah, blah, blah don’t blink, blah, blah, blah, yada, yada. .Do these people really have an issue with something like this? I sigh skimming over the papers once again before getting up and going to the bathroom.

“W-where are you going?” he inquires, trying to follow as he rounds the corner into the restroom I shove my full length mirror at him.

“It’s a glorified weeping angel; and you're a dumbass.” He looks at me then down at the mirror then back at me not understanding the connection. “Put this in front of the that stupid statue and call it a day. Are you sure everyone there is super smart and such?”

“You have to be kidding me.” He answers in disbelief “It can’t be that simple.”

“Sometimes the simplest answer is the best of them. It’s either that or drop it in a grinder.” I shrug heading back out to the living room. “You’re welcome!” I call back to him throwing myself unceremoniously on the couch. He stands in the bathroom for a few more moments holding the body length mirror before taking his leave.

== The Next Day ==

“What.” one of the administrators repeated looking at the mirror. “You have got to be joking. The site director didn’t spend millions on containing this thing just so you can pull a joke.” she reprimands.

“I- I know I’m just saying we have never thought of this so it may work.” Jim refukes “I did my research and it is the cheapest solution.” even he can’t believe what he’s saying but he’s praying to whatever god is listening that it works.

“Fine. Try it but if it doesn't work we are going to leave you in there.'' The woman sighs; several assistants and a few guards start to make quiet bets as Jim uses his keycard to open the doors to 173’s chamber, the three d-class already inside keeping the statue in place as he sets up the mirror. 

God this had better work. He pleaded internally “Okay, it’s ready.” the three d-class are told to retreat as they lock the good doctor inside with the scp. One deep breath then another he steels himself for the worst as he moves two feet behind 173 the mirror facing the statues front. “One. . .two. . .three.” he closes his eyes waiting; expecting the worst, jim waits a beat, than another until he’s counted to sixty in his head; when he opens his eyes 173 is standing still facing the mirror it’s green eyes affixed to the reflected glass.

“I-i-it worked.” he breathed out as he doubles over his entier body shaking “It worked!” jim cries almost in tears as he drags himself over to the door and have it opened for him. “So about that promotion?” he presses enjoying the look of shock over everyone’s face “I have the new containment written up; this will save us thousands.” the site admintistor nods feeling both relived that it worked and foolish for not having listened to the answer before when it was suggested.

“Yes.” she replies “Let’s go to my office and talk over your new status.”

“I was not really that simple was it?” one of the assistants asked as the door closed behind the pair.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if the idea was put forward but this was based on the concept that 173 is an over-glorified weeping angel so it should work the same; right?  
> But imagine it was just that easy, man it'd be funny.


End file.
